


laundry day

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, whoops this is porn what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? It's laundry day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	laundry day

"Christ, you're a slut," Jason says, when he drags down Roy's jeans and finds nothing but bare skin.

"What?" Roy asks. He tilts his hips up toward Jason, and Jason traces the lines of one of his stupid tattoos. "It's laundry day."

"Uh-huh," Jason says. He gets his hand around Roy's dick, using his pre-come to get him a little slick.

"Well," Roy pants out, "it was either that or wear _Kori's_ underwear –"

"Oh, fuck _me_ ," Jason says. He squeezes Roy a little harder, leans forward to bite down on Roy's shoulder.

"Really?" Roy asks. "That does it for you?"

"Please, like you never came in your pants thinking about Dick in the Robin panties."

Roy licks his lips, smirks. "Not just _him._ "

"Fuckin' pervert," Jason says. He feels himself blushing, so he keeps his head tucked into Roy's neck, breathing in sweat and beer and the perfume Kori started wearing.

"You were so cute," Roy says, as Jason moves his hand faster, reaches back to squeeze Roy's balls. "So much to fuckin' _prove_. Not that that's changed much."

"Oh, fuck _you_."

Roy grins, curls one leg around Jason's. "Come on then."

"I'd rather fuck your _mouth_ first," Jason says. He turns them so he can lean back against the door, gets his hand in Roy's hair when Roy drops to his knees and starts unzipping Jason's jeans.

" _Now_ who's a slut?" Roy asks, laughing a little.

"Like you said," Jason says. "Laundry day."

Roy snorts, but gets his mouth around Jason's cock, tongue swirling around the head before he starts to take him in, sucking and slurping and making all kinds of noise.

"Yeah," Jason says. He pets Roy's hair, his cheek, barely able to keep his eyes open. "You feel so _good_ ," Jason groans out. 

Roy sucks him down further, and Jason feels his cock hit Roy's throat, feels Roy start to breathe a little harder. He reaches down, puts his thumb in Roy's mouth next to his cock. "You gonna take all of it?" Jason asks, and Roy nods into him. "You gonna swallow when I come down your throat?" Roy nods again, moaning into him.

" _Fuck_ ," Jason says. "You're so good at this. Just wanna fuck your mouth til it's _sore_." Roy moans in agreement. Jason knows how much he loves this, needs this, _needs_ to be told that he's good, that Jason _wants_ him. When Jason looks down, he can see that Roy's got one hand around his own dick while he sucks Jason, tugging hard and fast at himself.

"Yeah," Jason says. "Fuck your hand, man. Do it like you would if I wasn't here, if you were thinking about _me_." Roy _whimpers_ around Jason's dick, and Jason strokes his face again, gentle, cupping his chin in his hand for a second.

"I can't stop thinking about you in Kori's panties," Jason says. "Fuck, man, I bet you've tried them on before –"

Roy gives him a look that he _knows_ is a yes.

" _God_ ," Jason says. "I wanna _see_. Wanna tear them off you. Wanna get you – oh _fuck_ ," Jason says, because Roy squeezes his balls again and then he's coming, cock hitting the back of Roy's throat as he pumps into him, and Roy keeps sucking him through it, movements slowing on his own cock as he focuses completely on Jason.

"God," Jason says. "God, you're so _perfect_ ," he says. "So _amazing_ ," he says, and then Roy's throwing his head back and coming, too, and Jason gets down on his knees and kisses Roy through it, tasting his come in Roy's mouth, grabbing Roy's hand and licking the come off his fingers.

"Man," Roy says, when his breathing starts to even out. "I think laundry day is my new favorite day."

Jason lets go of Roy's fingers with a slurping sound. "Moron," he says, but he doesn't disagree.


End file.
